


The coolest

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discuss their gundams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The coolest

"Come on Heero, give it up. You know Deathscythe was the coolest. He had stealth and an energy weapon that worked underwater!." 

Heero shook his head slightly, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. "I concede nothing." 

Duo tugged on his braid, agitation beginning to show. "Sure Wing had the beam cannon but 'Sycthe was well." His voice gentled, a soft smile lighting his face. "He was my buddy. We took care of each other. Saved my ass a time or two." 

Heero studied his partner, taking note of the far off look in his eye and the wistful smile that made him look much younger than his 20 years. He was fond of Wing and certainly appreciated the quality of the machine, but he had never had the emotional attachment to it that Duo had to his. On the other hand he was emotionally attached to Duo, deeply so. "You're right" he said, smile brightening slightly, "Deathscythe was the coolest." 

The smile he received in return was more than worth the sullying of Wing's reputation. _Besides,_ he told himself, _he still knew the truth. Wing really was the best_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the wall Quatre covered his hand with his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It would not do to have his friends know that he and Trowa had been watching them. 

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen Quatre wrote on it and handed it to Trowa. Inside it read. 

_Why are they arguing? Sandrock was the best._

Trowa, smiled, then made a quick notation before handing it back. Quatre opened the paper and read, his smile becoming a frown. Trowa had scratched out Sandrock and written Heavyarms over top of it. He shook his head and mouthed Sandrock. Trowa smiled and reached for the paper and pen. This time, taking quite a long time with his reply before handing the paper back to Quatre. Inside it read.

 _Heavyarms was designed for long range fighting to keep the pilot at minimal risk where as Sandrock was designed for melee fighting at close range._

Quatre frowned, thinking about what was written before he added his comment below. 

_Some things aren't about armament and fighting. Sandrock was my partner_

He paused then added in a quick scribble

 _He saved my life when I tried to self-destruct_

Trowa read the note then looked at Quatre, pain and gratitude clearly written there. Turning the paper over he wrote on it before folding it in two. He handed it to Quatre then squeezed the other man's shoulder as he moved past him out of the room. Nervously Quatre opened the note and read. 

_You win. I cannot and will not, even in jest, argue against someone who saved your life. It is a debt that will never be paid._


End file.
